


Love Letters... of a Kind

by Rinkafic



Series: John Loves Cam [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emails between john and Cam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters... of a Kind

{scramble: personal code ag34rdt}  
To: Jsheppard@Atlantis.usaf.sgc  
Fr: CMitchell@SGC.usaf.sgc  
Subject: What the hell, man?

I’m so damned confused. We had the best night ever after the promotion party. I thought we did, anyway.

I got up, you were gone. No note, no calls, no messages left with anyone at the SGC. I had to hear it from Harriman that you’d cancelled your leave and gone back to Atlantis.

I thought we had something. I really did. I guess I was wrong.

Over the past few weeks, I’ve tried to let this go, to write off as something that just wasn’t meant to be. But I just can’t, not without knowing why.

Why did you leave? Was it something I said? Something I did? Did the sex really suck for you?

I think I’m pissed off at you right now. But I still care. I do. I can’t stop feeling the way I feel.

Just, please, for once, answer me. I need words this time, John.

Cam

~*~  
{scramble: personal code: kr456td}  
To: CMitchell@SGC.usaf.sgc  
Fr: Jsheppard@Atlantis.usaf.sgc  
Subject: Reasons

There are so many things I wish I could say right now. I’m not good with words, I never was. I doubt I ever will be. But you demanded words, so I’ll give you words, it is the least I can do.

You’re a full bird Colonel now; you’ve got a brilliant future ahead of you. I see you in Landry’s chair within a few years. You are that good, you shine that brightly.

I sully everything I touch, I always have. I care too much about you to spoil things for you.

I’m sorry you’re hurt. I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye. I tried; I almost woke you up for one last kiss. But if I had to face you and tell you I was leaving, I know you would have talked me out of it.

It’s better this way, with a galaxy between us.

~*~  
{scramble: personal code ag34rdt}  
To: Jsheppard@Atlantis.usaf.sgc  
Fr: CMitchell@SGC.usaf.sgc  
Subject: You’re an asshole

You’re f’ing kidding me, right? Since when do you make my decisions for me? I am so pissed off at you right now, if you were here, I’d probably punch your face in.

Of all the high-handed, sneaky and asinine things to do! Running off for my own good? I don’t take that shit from my parents; I’m not tolerating it from a boyfriend.

I’ve erased this four times already. This is the best it is going to get.

They offered me Woolsey’s job, you know. You probably don’t know, if you did, you would have picked someplace else to run off to, you chickenshit. I was never going to get Landry’s chair. I’m retiring. I was going to Atlantis as a civilian consultant, a mediator between the Air Force and the IOA.

I guess now I’m gonna go back to Kansas and watch the corn grow instead and get fat on Momma’s pie and think about the asshole that I loved and lost.

Still pissed, man. Still so very pissed.

~*~  
{scramble: personal code: kr456td>}  
To: CMitchell@SGC.usaf.sgc  
Fr: Jsheppard@Atlantis.usaf.sgc  
Subject: I’m an idiot

I am.

You’re right.

Come home.

~*~

To: Hlandry@SGC.usaf.sgc  
Fr: CMitchell@SGC.usaf.sgc  
Subject: Atlantis Consultant

Sir, I’ve reconsidered, again. I will take that position. Can I leave Friday?


End file.
